When aligning heavy shafts it is relatively easy to achieve a position in which the holes of the shaft flanges are substantially aligned, i.e. a position in which the alignment is only 1-2 mm off, for instance.
However, it is difficult and time-consuming to perform the final accurate alignment so that the flange holes are brought into perfect coaxial alignment.